<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedside Manner by Center_of_the_Galaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797448">Bedside Manner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy'>Center_of_the_Galaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel), Code:Realize～創世の姫君～ | Code:Realize ~Sousei no Himegimi~ | Code:Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~ (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the boys are worried, Cardia is in a relationship with any/all of the boys, Cardia is sick, F/M, Seriously!, why does no one write for this fandom?, your choice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though the poison was gone, her body still refused to work. Now, even a slight chill could send her to bed for a week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardia Beckford/Abraham Van Helsing, Cardia Beckford/Arsène Lupin, Cardia Beckford/Saint-Germain, Cardia Beckford/Victor Frankenstein, Impey Barbicane/Cardia Beckford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bedside Manner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“You shouldn’t be out here,” A soft voice told her, “It’s cold.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Van draped his jacket around Cardia’s shoulders, a hint of worry coloring his gruff tone. The self-identified human weapon studied her face intently, though Cardia couldn’t figure out just what he was thinking. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cardia forced herself to smile, not wanting to worry him, “I just needed some air. I’ve only been out for a few minutes.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’d spent most of the past week in bed fighting a horrible fever that muddled her mind and haunted her with nightmares of the past. The poison may have been gone, but according to Victor, she now had the immune system of a newborn coupled with whatever other effects the inert horologium held in store.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Van sighed, voice stern, “Just a few more minutes.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She bit her lower lip, words barely above a whisper as she said, “I know I’ve been causing trouble for you all.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She honestly thought her life would be perfect without the poison. While she’s glad that she’s no longer a danger to everyone around her, she still felt like a burden. In the past month alone, she’d spent more days sick in bed than actually up and helping. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Impey had delayed his voyage to America to help Victor research ideas on how to get her immune system up to speed. Van and Delly had put off their trip as well, though Delly insisted that it had nothing to do with her and more that he wanted to instruct Sissi in the proper method of being a good guard dog. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even Lupin, who never seemed concerned, was faking a grin in her presence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone was putting their life on hold for her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t apologize,” Van replied sharply, “Just focus on getting healthier.” He smiled at her and she understood how privileged she was to see him like this, unguarded and gentle. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you, Van.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A gust of wind blew and Van gripped her shoulders, drawing her close to his warm chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Inside now.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cardia beamed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The room spun around her as she felt her skin burning. Grimly, she wondered if this was how her victims felt when they had touched her skin, fire on their fingertips and pain exploding outward. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Miss Cardia?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Turning her head felt like moving a huge boulder, but her clouded eyes soon came to rest on Saint’s concerned expression. His normally placid expression was gone--replaced by frown lines and furrowed eye brows. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve got some tea. You should drink some.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She tried to push herself up, but the Count rushed over, his arms gently guiding her body to rest against the headboard of her bed. He offered her the cup of jasmine tea and Cardia took a sip, the warm liquid soothing her parched throat.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you.” Her voice sounded hoarse to her own ears. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Think nothing of it.” Gracefully, Saint sat down in a chair beside her, gracefully drinking his tea. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve never been sick before,” Cardia managed to say, “I guess this experience must be treasured too.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Saint chuckled politely, “Ah, yes. You are just like us mere mortals now for good and bad.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She nodded, wishing the room would stop spinning. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Victor felt worry gnaw at the pit of his stomach. He was nowhere closer to finding a way to help Cardia. He should’ve anticipated something like this happening. Of course her immune system wouldn’t be up to speed! But he hadn’t and now Cardia was suffering from constant colds and fever that seem to last weeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fran?” Impey called, and the young doctor glanced up from his books, facing the genius inventor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Impey wore a grimace of his own, holding a smoking hunk of something, “This prototype won’t hold up for long term use.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Victor could feel a headache growing behind his forehead. All he could think of was Cardia’s pale face at breakfast this morning. How she wobbled around and yet, acted like she was completely well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I got my wish. The poison is gone. I’m happy, Victor.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re missing something,” The haggard scientist hissed, “There has to be a solution!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Impey rested a strong hand on the doctor’s shoulder. In a confident voice, he beamed, “We’re gonna get this. Our beautiful princess will be back to full speed soon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Impey’s confidence boosted Victor’s mood, but the worry still remained, like a rock sinking in a pond.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re à terrible liar for a thief.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Delay glares at him from across the room, Sissi securely on his lap. The young vampire king idly strokes the corgi’s fur leaving Lupin to gawk at the unexpected remark.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you—?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Delly sighed, “Cardia knows you’re faking your smiles.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The great thief winced. He admitted that his facade of late hadn’t been too good. Worry seemed to be his constant companion and after Cardia fainted into his arms a few weeks ago, he couldn’t keep the fear at bay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She had come so far and lost so much. If losing the poison meant her body would fail . . .</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He couldn’t lose Cardia. She was more than one his closest friends—she gave him meaning. The way she lit up at ordinary things that he passed by everyday and her kindness in the face of adversity—they gave Lupin strength.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He loved her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone loved her. Lupin had no doubt that everyone in this mansion viewed Cardia the same way. She was their rescued princess and treasured friend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Lupin want more than that. He wanted to be the one to make her smile, to hold her when she grew frightened and to keep her safe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Delly—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The young boy glowered, “You’re worrying her. Go see her. Stop making things worse.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was an order given from a king to his subject. Lupin rose from the table and made his way to Cardia’s room. Her fever had broken last night but Fran insisted she stay in bed to recoup her strength.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Van leaned against her doorway, eyebrows furrowed. At the sound of his approach, he glanced up, “She needs to sleep.” With that, the hunter walked away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lupin knocked on the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stepped into the room that had become Cardia’s world of late. Flowers of every size and color bloomed, no doubt thanks to Saint. Cardia sat up in her bed, skin pale but sparkling eyes clear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He bowed dramatically and took her hand, pressing a chaste kiss to it, “This humble gentlemen thief wishes to inquire if the fair princess is feeling better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cardia rewarded him with a dazzling grin, “Yes. Very much so, though Van thinks I need more sleep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lupin chuckled, “He does worry when it comes to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And do you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She frowned. “Oh. I see.” She ran a hand through her hair, tugging at some strands, “I wish you all wouldnt. It’s just a cold.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was much worse than that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We care about you, Cardia. Of course, we’re going to worry. You did the same when Van had insomnia or when Delly had nightmares.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In fact, when it came to them, Cardia would do anything to make them happy. She went out of her way to make them smile. She always offered them a chance to vent to her or to seek her advice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The fact that they were so powerless now to help her filled them all with grief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not worried.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why’s that?” His interest was definitely piqued. If anyone should be worried, it was definitely her. Yet the girl before him had remained nothing but composed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She beamed, “Because we’ll figure this out. It’s what we do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulled her into a hug, arms snaking around her shoulders, his head resting on top of hers so she couldn’t see the unshed tears in his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” He managed to say, laughing hoarsely, “That’s what we do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They had saved all of London from a crazy terrorist and removed poison from her body. They could figure this out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For Cardia’s sake, they had to.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>